


The Machine of a Dream

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angel!Roger, M/M, angel!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Missing Scene from Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away._The empty country roads around Ridge Farm seemed like the perfect place to let Roger practice driving.Brian regretted every moment of it.





	The Machine of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous:
> 
> What about Brian teaching angel roger how to drive a car one day because he’s seen his fascination with them and roger realising what he had been missing out on, some wholesome content because the last couple of chapters have hurt my heart but your story and writing abilities are impeccable and incredible 👏👏

He was going to throw up.

God, he was going to throw up all over the dashboard.

His hand shot out and slapped against the windshield as the brakes were slammed again. Brian grimaced as the car lurched and the seatbelt bit into his already aching waist. It had only been maybe ten minutes, but it was the longest ten minutes of his life.

“Isn’t it incredible? See, when you do this…” the car accelerated, slamming Brian back against the seat again. “It lets more air into the engine! So more fuel gets released and ignites and boom!”

A strangled gasp was punched out of Brian’s chest as Roger slammed onto the gas pedal, grinning maniacally. “Yeah...yeah, boom. But, be careful huh?”

“What?” Roger looked over, distracted long enough that Brian had to grab the steering wheel in order to keep the car from drifting. “Oh I’m careful!”

“Uh huh,” Brian nodded, the sick feeling returning as the car swerved. He had thought the empty country roads around Ridge Farm would be perfect for Roger to play around with his car. Of course, if anyone could kill them on these roads it would be Roger.

“Can you imagine how amazing it would be to drive a really, really amazing car? Like a…Porsche 917 or even the 911 which is turbocharged!” Roger bounced a bit, feathers ruffling in the wind blowing through the open window.

Despite the jarring drive Brian couldn’t help but smile. John and him had bonded over new car magazines, chatting excitedly over the new developments and mechanics about it. Going out to the country offered a chance for Roger to try out what he had become so interested in.

Of course, Brian didn’t expect him to become a little speed demon.

Still, he laughed along with Roger as he pushed the gas down further. The wind whipped blond hair around and blue eyes flashed with excitement. Then, he pressed down on the brakes and shrieked with laughter when the car spun in the empty field and shuddered to a stop.

“Please don’t kill us,” Brian gasped, heart slamming against his ribs.

“Do you think that’s what flying feels like?” Roger asked breathlessly, wings up and quivering slightly. “Like the wind in your face and just…it’s amazing!”

Brian reached over to stroke a trembling hand down the back of Roger’s head, finally getting the attention of the angel. He got a blinding smile and the brightest eyes he had ever seen.

“Think you can take us back to the house?” He asked, getting a pout in return. “Freddie’s making dinner and he’s going to have a hissy fit if we’re late.”

“Ugh of course. _I slave away over a hot stove and this is the thanks I get?”_ Roger rolled his eyes and made a perfect imitation. “I guess.”

Thankfully the angel drove at a somewhat appropriate speed back to the house. It was still jerky and awkward but Brian didn’t have to be afraid of dying in a fiery explosion. The car shuddered to a stop in front of the house, parked at a very strange angle, and Brian all but tumbled out. Having firm ground under his feet felt like the most amazing feeling in the world.

“Aw, and here we were looking for plumes of smoke on the horizon,” John leaned against the door frame, eyes sparkling.

“John! It’s amazing!” Roger struggled to get out, wings getting caught on the door a few times before be bounced up. “We went _sooooo_ fast! When we become billionaires I am going to get a track and own FIFTY of the fastest cars in the world!”

John laughed, giving Brian a wink. “In every color?”

“Of course!” Roger tossed him the keys and practically skipped into the house. “I’m gonna write a song about it and feel that wind in my feathers again. Can we go again tomorrow?”

“You’re taking him,” Brian hissed to John who had the audacity to pretend to look surprised.

“What? Me?” He pressed a hand to his chest. “Oh Brian, I told you earlier that I had a headache.”

“I’m sure.”

“And I’m sure I’ll have a headache again when he wants to go driving tomorrow,” John shrugged. “I know him, I’m not ready to get whiplash. Besides, that’s a boyfriend thing.”

“A boyfriend thing?” Brian felt his chest grow warm at the title. “How is that a boyfriend thing?”

John didn’t answer, just followed Roger’s excited ranting into the kitchen.


End file.
